Being stalked by the 2Ps
by HetaliaKingdom
Summary: Sora Burkhardt isn't what you'll call 'normal'. She's not like other girls. Sora and her family grew up in the Dovah times or Dragon times. Now Sora live with her best friend and 'sister' Luna Morrison, Sora's brother and cousin, Casimir and Dante, as well as Sora's Mother, Adrianna. Since moving into the new house, Sora had felt like she was being watched. What would happen?
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Have you ever got the feeling that you were being watched? I know I have. I never felt like I was being watched until I moved into a new house with my family and best friend.

I was sitting in the car, I was sitting in the middle between my brother and cousin, Casimir and Dante. My Mom, Adrianna was driving and my best friend and my 'sister', Luna Morrison, was sitting in the front seat. Cas and Dante were playing a game of slaps and me being in the middle meant hand-shaped bruises on my arms and sometimes my legs, I asked them to stop and you would think that they would, but no, why would they listen to me? I'm just Cas's 'annoying' little sister and Dante's 'annoying' cousin. Eventually, I ended up hitting them both in the head "Ow! Sora! What was that for!?" "You and Dante would stop playing that stupid game! I even asked you two to stop!" I shouted at Cas while repeatedly slapping his face. Dante was laughing at Cas's misfortune, then the car braked, sending the three of us forward. Mom turned around to us and pointed her index finger at us "Shut up, you three! We're nearly at our new house and I want you all to behave yourselves!" she shouted at us. We lowered our head in shame "Yes, Mom" Cas and I said in unison "Yes, Aunt Adrianna" Dante mumbled, Mom started the car again and mumbled a few curses. I look up at Luna and saw that she had a hand over her mouth, trying to hold back her laughter. I glared at her while she laughed quietly.

After driving for a while, we finally stopped at our location. It was a big house. Scratch that it was a **HUGE** house. My jaw dropped open at the sight of the house, I've normally lived in houses that are big enough for five people. Cas laughed "Strin hin zahr, briinah. Hi fen lokaalvut bo (Dovahzul: Shut your mouth, sister. You will attract flys)" I snapped out of my daze and quickly shut my mouth, now Mom, Dante and Luna were laughing at me. I blushed from embarrassment and got out of the car, I quickly got out my boxes and and speed-walked towards the house "Oh, god. That was embarrassing" I mumbled. Luna entered the house with boxes full of her stuff. The reason why Mom became Luna's guardian was because I was best friends with her since I was a 'Young' girl (My family and I have an ability to manipulate ours ages and we can stay that age for as long as we want or we could go to a certain age and grow up like a normal person). Before Luna's Dad died, he wrote a will saying; ' _When I pass, Adrianna Isabella Burkhardt will become my daughter's, Luna Morrison,_ _guardian_ ' or something like that. I stop in front of a wooden door patterned with beautiful carvings, I traced a finger along one of the carvings. I felt like I was being watched, so I turned around and saw Luna staring at me with an eyebrow raised "What?" I asked with my eyebrows raised. Luna shrugged and chuckled lightly and enter the bedroom across the hall, I shrugged and entered my new bedroom.

It was around dinner time when we finnished unpacking. I finished setting my computer and fell onto my queen-sized bed with an exhausting sigh, Luna entered my room with a giant grin on her face. Uh-oh, when Luna has a giant grin on her face it would mean that the apocalypse is going happen. Someone save me. I jump off my bed and landed in front of Luna's feet "I'm sorry! I didn't whatever I did!" I wailed and latched onto her legs, Luna stared down at me "You didn't do anything..." once she said that I stopped wailing and hugged Luna's legs "Pruzah, nox rah (Dovahzul: Well, thank the gods)" I sighed in relief. Luna shook her head at me "I just came to tell you that dinner will be ready soon" I smiled widely at the mention of dinner, before Luna could say anything I was already downstairs at the table waiting for Mom to serve dinner. Luna came downstairs with Cas and Dante, Luna shook her head at me again "There's no stopping Sora when it comes to food" Dante said with a laugh. Mom started serving dinner "What's that suppose to mean?" I asked/whined, I got nothing but laughd in return. I pouted and started eating, Mom slid a card over towards Luna and I. We look at each other before I picked up the card "Hmm... 2P Gakuen Academy?" "Yep, you and Luna are going to Gakuen Academy. Be sure to bring a weapon" Mom whispered that last part "Also Dante will be one of teachers" Mom giggled. My eyes went wide. **Dante**. **Is**. **Going**. **To**. **Be**. **My**. **Teacher**. And then that's when I screamed and blacked out.

Thank you for reading the prologue. I'll keep on updating when I can. Bye :)


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

"Is she dead?" I heard Cas asked and something kick my side. I groan "Kick me one more, Cas. I fucking dare you" I sat up and rubbed the side of my head "What happened?" "Well, Mom said that we're going to a new school and she mentioned that Dante would be our teacher" Luna explained (The reason why Luna calls Mom 'Mom' is because my Mom is like a Mother to Luna since her Mom left her when she was young) Dante handed me an icepack, I snatched it from his hand "Aww~ is little Sora angry?~" Cas asked in a that people would use when they're talking to babies or animals. I slapped his hand away "Yes, because I've been through school too many times" "Don't worry, Sora" Luna grinned "I'll be there. Same with Dante" I sighed and sat back at the table where we resumed eating, I picked up the card and scanned through it again "2P Gakuen Academy, school for the psychotic, insane, homicidal and cannibals…" I trailed off and looked at Mom, Mom smiled warmly at me "Mom?" "Yes, honey?" "I can understand why I would go to this school, but… Luna? I don't think she can take a school full teens who lost their insanity" I explained and placed my icepack down, Mom laughed softly "Remember Sora, we took Luna in when she was 12, although she's a Morrison by blood she was raised and trained by the Burkhardts until now, we were former Dragon slayers" "Which means she can defend herself" I finished Mom's speech. Dante, Mom and Cas laughed "Now you're starting to sound like a Burkhardt" Cas exclaimed. I furred my eyebrows "What do you mean I'm 'Starting to sound like a Burkhardt'? I've always been a Burkhardt" "She's more of a Burkhardt than you, Cas" Dante laughed and slapped Cas's back, then that's when the argument happened; Cas was saying how he's braver than me and Dante was saying that I'm braver than him and Cas combined. I pray that no one's fingers get chopped off like last time. "Well, you two start school tomorrow, so go get your clothes ready and go to bed" "Yes Mom" Luna and I said in unison, Mom kissed our foreheads and started to clean up all the dishes. I look at Cas and Dante, they were still arguing "Make sure no one's finger get chopped off this time" I shouted at them before walking upstairs. Luna caught up to me "What do you mean by 'Make sure no one's fingers get chopped off this time'? Did someone's fingers get chopped before?" Luna asked one question after another "Actually, yes. Someone's fingers did get chopped off and I had sew them back on" "Who's fingers got chopped off?" "Cas's" I answered thinking back to the time when Cas and Dante got into an argument when we were younger and Dante chopped off Cas's fingers with an ax, Mom or Dad weren't home and neither were our Aunt and Uncle (Dante's Mom and Dad). Since I was a girl I had to learn how to cook, mend to wounds and sew. Sewing on Cas's wasn't difficult, but it was hard when Cas would scream in pain and move when sewing. "Was it difficult? Sewing on Cas's fingers?" "Eh, a little" I say and enter my room, I take out my clothes and a pair of shoes for tomorrow. I change into my pyjamas and stretched "Night Luna" "Goodnight Sora" I smiled at my little sister. Luna and I physically the same age but I've been alive longer than her, so that makes me her older sister. I walked over to my bed and collapsed onto it.

It was a school day today. Yay. And waking up to screaming first thing in the morning isn't a good way to wake up. I jolted up from the sudden scream, I rushed downstairs to the kitchen. Cas was cradling his hand and Dante was wielding an double-bladed ax "OW! MY FUCKING FINGERS!" Cas shouted, I looked at his hand and saw that his fingers were missing "I'm sorry, Cas. I'm sorry" Dante said he was sorry multiple times. I walked over to Cas and Dante "I'll take this, thank you" I say as I grabbed the ax from Dante and place it on the kitchen table, I take out the sewing kit that's in the bottom drawer. I sat on a chair by the counter and motioned Cas over, Cas kneeled in front of me and placed his hand on my leg "Fingers" I held my hand out. Cas placed his fingers in my palm, I held his thumb in my hand and placed the rest of his fingers on the table. I start sewing on his thumb "You better clean up this mess before Mom sees it" "Mom left for work earlier. I have plenty of time to clean the mess" Cas said with a grin, I sighed "You do remember when this happened last time, right? It took us forever to get the blood stains out of the floorboards and not to mention that we got blood on Mom's wolf skin rug" I finished sewing Cas's pinky finger on. Cas looked at his hand "It's already healing. Well, have fun at school. And don't forget to take a weapon" Cas walked away, I look at Dante "I'm going to wake up Luna and get ready for school" "You do that. I'll get started on breakfast" I headed upstairs to my room. I changed into a black t-shirt that Luna got me for Christmas a couple years, it was a shirt from the anime 'Tokyo Ghoul'. I changed into a pair of dark-navy blue skinny jeans with my socks and red converses. I look over at the case that held my double-bladed scythe, I called him Dovahkiin, it's Dovahzul for Dragonborn. And the Dragonborn was a real person from my time. I took him out and ran my fingers over blades. Dovahkiin was an enchanted scythe, it can cut through anything. But he can't hurt me. He refuses to hurt it's master. I placed Dovahkiin on my bed and went to go wake up Luna.

Luna and I were waiting by the door. Dante held a list in his hand "Ok. You two got everything?" he asked us "Yep!" Luna answered him, I munched on the piece of toast I didn't get to finished before "Sora?" Dante pointed his pen at me "Did you get your dagger" I continued munching on the toast and lifted up my shirt up a bit revealing the dagger strapped to my ribs. Dante sighed and started to walk off "You could have told me that it was strapped there…" he mumbled. I shrugged and adjusted my messenger bag, Dovahkiin was strapped on my back. Luna had Cas's old ax and I gave her one of my old daggers, Luna was looking for a place to hide her dagger. I laughed slightly and took it from her "Take your shoe off and lift your pant leg up a bit" I instructed, Luna was confused but did what I said. I strap the dagger to Luna's ankle and put her shoe on and pull her pant leg down "There" "Thank you, big sister" she grinned, I smiled back at her. Dante came back with his own bag, a sword and a whole bunch of knives "Gee, got enough there, Dante?" "Oh, shut up" Dante growled. Luna and I laughed then walked out the front door "BYE! HAVE FUN AT SCHOOL!" we heard Cas shout from inside the house "Make sure you clean up the mess you made, Cas!" I shouted in a bit of a commanding tone, I heard a faint reply of 'Yes, ma'am' Cas knows how scary I can be and I have a short-temper meaning I can get mad easily. It's not a fun experience. Seriously, I once flipped the Dragonborn over my shoulder because he wouldn't play tag with me. I laughed slightly at that time "What's so funny, Sora?" "Oh, I'm just thinking of the time when I flipped the Dragonborn over my shoulder because he wouldn't play tag with me" I told Dante, now Dante was laughing with me "I remember that. Oh, it was hilarious" "You got angry at the Dragonborn because he wouldn't play with you?" Luna asked with a 'Are you serious' face. I laughed "Yep, I was a stubborn child" I stop laughing as stopped we stopped in front of the school.

YAY! Chapter One is published. I'll update whenever I can (I'll probably post Chapter 2 today if I'm lucky)


End file.
